


Fox vs Technology

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [11]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Sebastian introduces her mother to the wonderful world of Kindles.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 11: 'She couldn't figure it out no matter how many times she turned it around'





	Fox vs Technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> I don't care if this ones a stretch.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Since birth Sebastian had been incredibly close her mother. They were virtually inseparable. Sebastian was an antisocial child, preferring to befriend her own multiples than other people, and so they did pretty much everything together. Which was why everyone was surprised that once Sebastian grew up the pair didn't visit each other very often. 

It wasn't because they didn't want to. There was no major argument or conflict. Life just kept interrupting. Sebastian was constantly busy with her finding her dad or saving lives or playing video games. Her mother would have liked to come to the apartment she struggled with groups at the best of times and Sebastian's flat mates were an unusual bunch. She took no issues with powers, of course, she'd been dealing with her daughter's for over 20 years, it was just she'd seen the chaos that they brought first had and wasn't sure how much of that she could handle at once.

Eventually, though she did start to come around every now and then. It was the only way to keep an eye on things. She liked to know that her daughter was eating well and staying hydrated while risking her life for the good of strangers. With her visits came a second family, a highly dysfunctional one, and a whole new layer of madness. The madness of technology.

Sebastian and Victor both seemed adamant on introducing her to a world of electronic creations. Gadgets, gizmos, Brian (whose existence and personality both severely confused her ). For once though she was being shown something a little more common. A good old fashion tablet.

"It's a Kindle," Sebastian told her. She hovered above her as she sat in the armchair trying to work out what she was supposed to do. She kept flipping the unit around in her hands. It wasn't altogether clear where the single button was meant to be. She turned it left and right, around and around and upside down. After a while, Sebastian took it out of her hands, placed it the correct way up, and handed it back.

"What does it do?" She asked, holding the returned device firmly. 

"It's a book" Sebastian smiled.

"It doesn't look like any book I've ever seen" And she'd seen a lot of books so she was pretty sure she knew what she was on about.

"Well, it's a load of books really. It's kind of like an electronic library. You can download a ton of them and then they'll all be on there whenever you want" Sebastian explained.

"But you can only properly appreciate one at a time" she reminded her. As a child, in fact, even as an adult, Sebastian wanted to experience everything at once. She wanted to go everywhere, see everything, read every book she could get her hands on all at the same time. Her mum was proud to have raised such an enthusiastic bookworm but was quick to teach her that to truly enjoy something she had to take her time.

"Okay but you can read them wherever you want" Sebastian added.

"I can read a normal book wherever I want" she quickly pointed out. "I appreciate you showing me this, Sebastian, I really do, but nothing will ever beat paper for me. That feel, that smell, it's all part of it"

"Okay mum" Sebastian smiled and nodded. Some things about her mother would never change. That's one thing she loved about her. She went to take the Kindle away, yet her mum hung on.

"Hang on, I'm not done playing with it" she smiled.


End file.
